¡Por Hyrule!: El retorno de la obscuridad
by Aoiha-Hylian
Summary: "Esta era una noche común en el aburrido campo de Hyrule… ¿Aburrida? Más que eso se encuentra invadida por el inminente peligro de la noche, pasmándose intensamente en el cruento campo de batalla. Donde sólo seremos únicamente la princesa y yo, los eternamente elegidos del destino" Y de nueva cuenta el destino de Hyrule cae en peligro. Ahora ambos elegidos lucharan juntos.
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno realmente el juego Zelda TP me encanta (No más que ST) todo su historia, jugabilidad pero en fin. Espero que les agrade a todos los fans de Zelink n.n Todo este prologo va a ser a visión de Link los siguientes capítulos irán narrados en 3era persona.

También este fic quería publicarlo HOY como ya sabrán es el 30 Aniversario de la gran saga de Legend of Zelda y que mejor manera que celebrarlo así c: Una actualización y un nuevo fanfic de Zelda.

También es un fic teoría sobre algunas cosas que me parecieron interesantes en TP. Ruinas templos ETC.

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, hago en fanfic sin fines de lucro.

Importante:  
-Negritas, importante  
 **-Cursiva en flash comienza con un guión, un párrafo en negritas y termina igual** **  
**-Cursiva en los diálogos es pensamiento.  
 **-Las palabras que no se entiendan o algo que se aclare si no se comprende llevara un** (*) **y lo responderé al final**

 **Advertencias:  
** Este fic puede contener lenguaje altisonante, escenas con violencia y Zelink, fans de Ilia x Link Midna x Link abstenerse de leerlo.

 **Título:**

 **"¡Por Hyrule!: El retorno de la obscuridad"**  
Por: Aoiha-Hylian

 **Prólogo:** No te abandonaré en la guerra

No sé en qué momento la paz del reino se volvió turbia, reemplazándose las blancas nubes que cubrían el firmamento, por la estremecedora oscuridad y penumbras, causando a cualquiera que la mirase el peor de los escalofríos, sin escapatoria donde resguardarse.

Mi nombre es Link, tengo diecinueve años, y soy el feroz Caballero Lobo de Hyrule. Me alisté en la fuerza militar de la familia real sólo por una razón… y esa era proteger a toda costa esta sagrada tierra, pues desde que Ganondorf, el Rey de las Tinieblas y de las Gerudo, una raza extinta, fue derrotado, un desconocido mal ha tratado de asesinar a la Princesa Zelda. No sabemos por qué ni cómo había pasado, se suponía que aquella tenebrosa fuerza ya había cesado, pero nos equivocamos al respecto. Todos y cada uno de ellos seguía sus mal intencionadas órdenes… era casi imposible detener aquello.

Recuerdo perfectamente, aquel día cubierto por el ocaso que las Diosas abandonaron al villano, arrebatándole el sagrado poder que yacía en su mano. Pero aun así, toda esta situación me confundía, poniéndome sumamente tenso por no saber qué hacer.

Todo a mí alrededor se iba desmoronando. El tiempo era pésimo y la gente gritaba, agonizaba, era algo realmente triste y despreciable por los desgraciados que hacían esto. Yo… yo no quería voltear a verlos, mis compañeros caballeros, mis amigos. Esta situación me afectaba desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y realmente mi espíritu de lucha se iba debilitando cada vez más. Sin embargo, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Mala suerte para ellos que no encontraron a la princesa, pues en estos momentos está justo a mi lado, encapuchada, ambos montados en mi yegua, Epona.

Antes de que toda esta desgracia ocurriera, me encontraba paseando alrededor de la nueva ciudadela, la cual estaba más grande y hermosa que antes, pues se había extendido a lo largo del campo que la rodeaba, justamente donde estaba la estatua de búho del Este. La princesa y sus súbditos, a los que llamaba Consejo, habían decidido poner en marcha una remodelación de espacios, los cuales habían sido parte de la antigua guerra de Hyrule contra la nación enemiga del desierto.

Cuando paseaba con Epona para vigilar los alrededores, supuse que todo andaba en orden. Pasé con Telma, quien me había prometido tener mis ropajes del héroe listos, ya que estaban algo sucios y rotos por el tiempo y las generaciones que seguramente lo han llevado consigo. Por el momento cargaba con un uniforme parecido al de los soldados, el que siempre tenía que llevar pero sinceramente me sentía mucho más cómodo con mis ropajes.

Dos segundos fueron suficientes para cambiarme. Luego me despedí cortésmente de ella.

\- Muchas gracias, Telma – dije feliz con mis cómodas ropas – Nos vemos. Adiós, Louise. – acaricié a la gata blanca, cuando de pronto esta se escondió tras de mi e invadieron la taberna. Desenfundé mi espada rápidamente y derroté a los invasores, quienes eran dos Lizalfos acorazados. Telma me miró con miedo y yo le ordené esconderse en el pasadizo.

Salí del lugar directamente hacia el castillo, no había nada más importante que la seguridad de la princesa en ese momento, pues se encontraba preparando para una ceremonia. Aunque todo eso se fue al diablo después de esa explosión. Sin pensarlo, escapamos del lugar junto con algunos aliados.

Los soldados y yo apenas salíamos del campo del Sur de Kakariko. Ya casi nos encontrábamos en la provincia de Farone, cuando de pronto, unos Stalwolfs nos perseguían. Ahora sí que había que preocuparse, se suponía que solamente salían de noche. Cuando uno de ellos trató de atacarnos, dos soldados se interpusieron y estos fueron brutalmente atacados.

Paré un segundo para tratar de ayudarlos, pero mis compañeros gritaron con un intenso chillido que erizó mi piel.

¡Corra, Sir Link! ¡Protéjala! – exclamaron, desesperados.

Yo no quería dejarlos, Zelda tomó mi mano con seguridad y me miró… con esa simple mirada supe que no había tiempo. También me di cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo cada vez que uno de sus fieles soldados caía, pero no podía afligirse en estos momentos desesperación.

\- Estamos en estado crítico – dije, aunque mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de un murciélago que se acercaba a mi rostro, con el que acabé sin duda alguna. – Reina Zelda. – ante mi llamado me observó detenidamente, demostrando tener el mismo semblante que el mío.

\- Link, cuántas veces… ¡CUIDADO! – gritó ante la mala sorpresa que apareció frente a nosotros.

Un par de odiosos Lizalfos cubiertos por armadura, los cuales me dieron un golpe que me dejó colgado de mi yegua, en medio de la región de Farone.

\- ¡Link!

La princesa trató de ayudarme a levantarme, pues los monstruos se estaban acercando a nosotros, cuando de repente, un jefe Bulbin apareció, y acabó con los lagartos de un sólo golpe. Aquello nos dio la oportunidad de escapar, mientras recordaba las palabras que el ser de gran tamaño me había dicho en la última batalla que tuvimos… "Sólo sigo al más fuerte".

No pude evitar reine ante ello, aunque por la tensión del momento era mejor dejarlo de lado. Volví a reincorporarme y tomar las riendas de Epona, y fue ahí que la princesa empezó a hablar.

\- Aquello fue un gran gesto de su parte. Merece ser recompensado una vez que todo esto termine. – dijo, mostrándose admirada.

\- Es usted muy considerada, prin… Reina…

\- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme por mi título, mucho menos si ya dejé detenerlo. Debemos seguir nuestro camino para llegar a la Arboleda Sagrada, pues debes tomar la Espada Maestra.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, pues por más que haya dejado de ser una princesa, para mí siempre sería el sagrado objeto de mi respeto y admiración.

\- Si tan sólo Midna no se hubiera ido... – Miré decepcionado hacia el frente, por su decisión de aquel entonces. – podríamos habernos tele transportado hacia allá mismo. – dije molesto, a cortas por el cabalgar de Epona.

-Bueno… de todas formas debemos irnos rápido o nos alcanzaran y no habrá más esperanza. – dijo segura y seria aun ante tal situación.

\- Muy bien… ¡Heaa!

Epona fue más rápido ante mi grito hostigoso. Entramos a la primera parte del Bosque de Farone. Coro no estaba sentado donde siempre, supongo que Rusi lo advirtió o se refugió con sus dos hermanas.

Bajamos de Epona, y ella se quedó en el lugar. Ambos entramos al obscuro y tenebroso túnel que volvió a cubrirse de Babas Deku.

El relinchar de Epona resonó en el bosque y grité por ella.

– ¡EPONA!

Traté de regresar pero Zelda me hizo recuperar la razón, incluso si ella hubiera sido mi familia… Aun así no podía moverme. Gracias a las Diosas pude presentir que luchaba, seguramente había huido, puesto que su trote resonó hasta que dejó de oírse.

Bueno… ella seguirá bien, lo sé realmente.

Tomé por un brazo a la princesa y ambos corrimos para llegar al templo, pero la niebla estaba ahí de nueva cuenta.

– ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo pretenden que pasaremos por aquí?

Miramos rápidamente a todas partes, Epona nos dejó algo de tiempo. Cuando de pronto recordé a aquella pequeña mona que salvé.

Espera, tengo la solución…

Tomé un palo del suelo, sujeté bien el candil y comencé a agitarlo. La princesa observaba con atención como lo hacía y luego como la niebla se desvanecía. Me sonrió y saltó por el camino despejado.

– ¡Bien! – grité algo apenado por la forma ridícula que lucía al hacerlo.

\- Bastante inteligente, héroe… de verdad creo en ti y siempre lo he hecho, más ante esta solución tan ingeniosa. – hizo una reverencia, la observé con un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, pero luego unos Bokoblins llegaron y nos obligaron a pasar rápidamente.

– No hay tiempo, seguiré haciendo esto y si me atacan, tome el candil y huya hacia el templo, donde se encontrara con un amigo mío y este la guiará de camino al Templo del Tiempo…

Tomé rápidamente el bumerán tornado y se lo di.

– Lo necesitará. – ella lo tomó, pero al verlo se apenó demasiado. Ella asintió con seguridad.

– _Esto… esto no es nada comparado con lo que sigue_. –Dije para mí mismo. Todo esto acabaría una vez llegásemos a la Arboleda sagrada.

 **-Continuara-**

 **Y ¿bien? Si es que les ha gustado pueden comentar si lo desean. Agradezco a Goddess Artemiss por ser mi beta en esta historia. Muchísimas gracias. También les agradezco que hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo para leer este fanfic.**

 **Nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

 **Para las personas que por casualidad también leen "Reencuentros del Destino" No se preocupen, actualizare pronto.**


	2. Capítulo I

Nuevamente agradezco a **Goddness Artemiss** por ser mi beta y ayudarme a corregir los errores que llevo en este proyecto. Y muchas gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido, me alegra mucho que les agrade y que encuentren la historia entretenida. Generalmente no escribo largos capítulos, pero la historia es muy importante para mí, por qué es algo que había imaginado desde hace un tiempo con todo el panorama del juego (casi desde el 2007) Entonces pues sí, es verdad que quiero que la historia sea algo muy elaborado y presentable.

 **De nuevo IMPORTANTE; aclaro en cada episodio:**

-Negritas, importante  
 **-Cursiva en flash comienza con un guión, un párrafo en negritas y termina igual** **  
**-Cursiva en los diálogos es pensamiento.  
 **-Las palabras que no se entiendan o algo que se aclare si no se comprende llevara un** (*) **y lo responderé al final  
**

La razón por la cual en algunos momentos la menciona como princesa es parte de Link, quien estaba acostumbrado a llamarla así desde antes que pasara su aventura.

Hasta aquí termina POV de Link

* * *

" **¡Por Hyrule!: El retorno de la obscuridad"  
** _Por: Aoiha-Hylian_

 **Capítulo I: Primer Acertijo**

* * *

Llegamos a duras penas hacia la entrada, sin embargo ellos nos seguían, uno iba a darme un golpe, pero la princesa usó el bumerán, atrayendo un poco de la niebla hacia los enemigos, provocando que cayeran rendidos. Quedé impresionado y la miré.

– Vaya… eso fue una idea brillante, Zelda. – comenté sin darme cuenta solamente su nombre. Mis mejillas se calentaron de la pena. – No, digo, Reina…

\- No hace falta. – sonrió inconscientemente, o eso imaginé. – ¡Mejor sigamos! – Tomó mi brazo sin penas, corrió y luego corrimos juntos hacia Rusi, Auru y algunos soldados que ya nos esperaban ansiosos.

\- ¡Majestad! Ya hemos despejado el camino, pueden ir tranquilamente desde la entrada de la arboleda hasta la misma, ahí estarán Ashei y Shad, esperándolos. – dijo con seguridad Rusi, aunque me parecía que estaba algo agitado.

\- ¿¡Y la villa Ordon!? – pregunté, preocupado. – Están bien, ¿cierto? – pensé en todos, los niños, las personas que me cuidaron de pequeño… Colín, Beth, Ilia…

\- No te preocupes Link, encontramos otra ruta de salida a Hyrule por si se necesita el puente, lo hemos cortado por seguridad. La más preocupada es Ilia… dijo que, como la última vez, regresaras sano y salvo. – Pensé en ella… pensé que me odiaría después de rechazarla por mis sentimientos hacia Hyrule… pero ella realmente sigue preocupada por mí, mi mejor amiga

– De todas formas, ya deben irse. Y majestad. – Rusl miró a Zelda. – Si los ciudadanos es lo que le preocupa… – Zelda alzó la mirada rápidamente, todos podían saber de inmediato que eso era lo que le preocupaba. – descuide, encontramos unas rutas hacia Kakariko, muy antiguas aunque sirven… pero seguro que el reino ya se preocupaba por eso. También los Gorons ayudan a la causa y se preocupan por usted, majestad.

Zelda suspiró aliviada mientras me miraba.

– Link, debemos partir. – anunció, preocupada. – cuando la guerra termine, a usted y sus hombres les deberé todo y mi gratitud será infinita.

\- Incluso en el Lago Hylia los soldados y los Zoras están protegiéndolo todo. – dijo Auru.

Vaya, sí que no lo había visto en un largo rato. El saber eso me ponía alegre, todos daban brindaban su ayuda.

-Gracias… Gracias por su esfuerzo… ¡Qué las Diosas bendigan su camino, bravos guerreros! ¡EN NOMBRE DE HYRULE, TIRRA BENDITA POR LAS DIOSAS! – anunció la princesa como grito de guerra, y todos aclamamos ante el mismo. Algunos pedían que nuestra ida y nuestro regreso, fuese grato con los dos.

Pero no todo estaba color de rosa… Pude presentir de forma rápida que algunos monstruos habían cruzado y ellos ya los esperaban. Mi rabia acrecentaba cada vez más. A veces sentía que yo mismo gruñía.

Auru nos miro preocupadamente y nos indico por donde bajar, ellos habían puesto esas cosas extrañas, donde podía tirar los ClawShot para pasar al otro lado. Luego de eso se retiro hacia la lucha – ¡Por Hyrule! – Grito Rusi y empezó la batalla mientras la princesa y yo cruzábamos.

Pero no todo estaba color de rosa… Pude presentir de manera rápida que algunos monstruos habían cruzado y ellos ya los esperaban. Mi rabia acrecentaba cada vez más. A veces sentía que yo mismo gruñía.

Auru nos miró preocupadamente y nos indicó por dónde bajar. Ellos habían puesto los blancos donde podía tirar los ClawShot para pasar al otro lado. Luego de eso se retiró hacia la lucha

– ¡Por Hyrule! – gritó Rusi, y empezó la batalla mientras la princesa y yo cruzábamos.

Zelda miró atrás cuando habíamos cruzado, y luego su preocupado semblante se presentó en su cara

-Os juro que su sacrificio no será en vano –Dijo en un tono muy bajo. Pero claro, pude escucharla.

Había un pequeño puentecito y en él una inscripción que decía: "Destruye el paso luego de cruzar.". La letra era claramente de Ashei.

– Perfecto – dije, sarcástico. – no traje bombas.

Tomé la espada de Ordon que llevaba y corté las cuerdas.

Cruzamos los obstáculos que había, y cuando vimos la piedra del aullido se maravilló.

– Esto tiene años… esas piedras antiguamente se les conocía como piedras Sheikah. Se decía que el que tuviese la Máscara de la Verdad escucharía sus secretos… y ese extraño agujero puede formar un tipo de melodía, ¿no? Yo puedo escucharlo…

Me impresionó con lo último dicho, a decir verdad si era posible escuchar sin ser un lobo.

Yo también me impresioné al ver todo por primera vez. – dije, recordando lo que ocurrió hace apenas tres años. Cuando la vi no sabía qué era con exactitud.

* * *

Cruzamos el túnel y encontramos la otra piedra. Esta vez Zelda estaba impactada.

– Esta marca es definitivamente de la familia real… Eso significa que las ruinas de la antigua ciudadela y el castillo… El templo del Tiempo ¡Son estas! Vamos ahora mismo, Link… esto está lleno de historia, las leyendas cuentan que hubo una guerra de casi cien años por el territorio, contra las Gerudo. Eso explica tantas ruinas… incluso dicen que mi ancestro, la princesa Zelda, estuvo refugiada en el Pico Nevado, en una fortaleza que construyeron para la protección de los últimos sobrevivientes… ahí estuvieron ella, soldados y su comandante, Impa… la más grandiosa de todos los Sheikah, planeando el regreso de la familia real al puesto de reyes. Dicen que Impa pobló una villa con más de su raza, pero con el tiempo y la guerra suscitada ellos fallecieron y junto a ellos la magia Sheikah, pero ahora puedo ver que algo de ellos sigue aquí, y eso es maravilloso.

\- Fantástico… no quiero arruinarle el momento, pero sería mejor que lo explorara una vez que hallemos a los aliados y hagamos lo planeado, princesa. – serenamente tomé su mano, la miré a los ojos y asintió.

\- No pienses que lo arruinas. Tienes razón, ya habrá otra ocasión para mirar todo esto. – sonrió pese a la situación. Yo admiraba con pasión esa capacidad.

Caminamos hacia las flechas indicadas de los del grupo, no había tiempo para jugar con ese pequeño monstruo, el espantapájaros con un candil. Una jaqueca vino a mí cuando recordé ese fastidioso jueguito, aunque agradecería que ayudara a perder a los monstruos.

Seguimos corriendo hacia la salida, encontramos la puerta del tiempo y bajamos por donde había un pequeño agujero y un cubo de piedra.

En la entrada de los guardianes, donde se hallaba la Trifuerza, había un pasadizo secreto, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Era de suponerse que nos esperaban ahí abajo, pero primero teníamos que ir hacia la espada. Corrimos locamente hacia la majestuosa arma.

-Vamos, Link. – dijo la princesa, esperanzada. Ambos teníamos esperanza.

Con la Espada Maestra podríamos restaurar la paz… sentir esa tenue brisa sobre las mejillas… que todo estuviese en orden.

– Debes sacarla y rezarle a las Diosas para que todo el plan no sea en vano.

Me acerque lentamente… tomé la espada y la retiré de nuevo. El brillo y fuerza de los Soles del Crepúsculo aún se podían sentir en el filo del arma.

– Una vez más pido tu fuerza. Oh, gran Espada Maestra… acompáñame y sé mi poder contra la obscuridad, también pido el brillo y luz del crepúsculo que se ha quedado una parte de su poder en este mundo.

La espada parecía tener oídos, pues ante mis peticiones una ráfaga de viento azotó nuevamente a mí alrededor. Sin embargo, el escalofrió que recorrió nuestros cuerpos, el de la princesa y el mío, no fue agradable.

Una voz ancestral cubrió nuestro alrededor, con una tenue luz color azul y un ambiente entre nubes obscuras, mientras que Zelda se acercó a mí con miedo, como si fuese una pequeña indefensa, estado en el que jamás la había presenciado.

-Ustedes… han hecho mal, maestro… – ¿dijo maestro? ¿Se refiere a mí?

\- La sagrada espada y su filo provocan que el mal despierte, es por eso que permanece en reposo… pero ahora… han desatado más mal en este mundo… el espíritu de quien toma el poder del Heraldo de la Muerte está entre los muertos, pero no dejó este mundo, solamente su cuerpo… y ahora… volverá su fantasma y los acechará hasta encontrarlos…

\- ¡Y lo volveré a derrotar! – grité con fuerza ante la advertencia, no sonaba nada bien. Mi espíritu no podía disminuir en este momento, tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de Hyrule.

\- El filo divino no puede matar un espectro… sólo si se obtiene el poder de la luz que yace bajo la tierra de los muertos… y se consigue en el pasado de los mismos…

Zelda reaccionó y recordó las últimas palabras de su padre.

– Eso tiene sentido… mi padre me dijo que tendría que leer un libro en el cual me enseñaría a recitar palabras mágicas. Era un libro sobre la luz, pero cuando lo encontré estaba quemado… creo que hicieron eso por el hecho de que estaríamos en peligro si la obscuridad lo hubiese tomado. El libro es de luz, pero si el mal llegase a encontrarlo podría haber conjurado un hechizo para desaparecer el bien.

\- Así es, sabio espíritu de la Diosa. – comentó la voz, lo cual nos dejó confundidos a ambos.

\- ¿¡Diosa!? – cuestionamos los dos. Zelda impresionada más que yo.

\- Ese es tu deber, alma del héroe… encontrar junto al alma de la Diosa aquel libro que se encuentra en el pasado. – ¿¡EL PASADO!? Esto debía ser una broma.

\- Pero ese libro no se encuentra directamente en el castillo… fue encontrado hace casi cincuenta años después de la guerra entre Hyrule y el Reino de las Arenas… es por eso que cuando lo encontré en el castillo estaba quemado, pero si estaba ahí mismo cuando lo encontramos… entonces debe seguir ahí. Difícil acceso hacia él. – dijo Zelda, desanimad. ¿Es que ya no queda esperanza?

\- Es por eso que deberán viajar al pasado… Deben encontrarlo antes de que la familia real decida exterminar los secretos de la magia de la obscuridad y la luz. – la luz junto con el viento que nos rodeaban, desaparecieron entrando a la espada.

-Habían dos copias… una la tenían mis ancestros… y otra. – Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que tenía. – Creo… que ahora entiendo las razones por las que Midna rompió el espejo. – Zelda miró hacia otro lado, preocupada. – Bueno, en marcha, caballero. – corrimos bajando el pasadizo.

\- Eso quiere decir que el otro libro estaba en poder de los Twili… quizá Midna hizo eso para que ningún twili vengativo o hylian codicioso quisiera robarlo. – bajé la mirada algo apenado, recordé el momento de su partida, fue horrible.

Ella fue algo que nunca tuve. Una gran compañera, una gran amiga… no, como una amiga familia. Una extraña que abrió su corazón hacia mí y yo abrí el mío con ella. Tantos chistes, tantos momentos con ella… Nada había sido más placentero que compartir algo con alguien de esa forma, cosas íntimas. Realmente la extrañaré.

Mientras viva en tu corazón… nada de lo demás importa. – la sonrisa de Zelda me tranquilizó al instante… Jamás la había visto sonreír de tal manera.

Ashei me miró y Shad también, con alivio me abrazaron y a la princesa la reverenciaron.

-Bueno… Ashei, ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunté mientras le miraba, aunque Shad parecía algo ofendido y Ashei rio un poco por la cara de su compañero, luego volvió a la seriedad.

\- Como dijo Shad, bajo este templo encontramos algo extraño… es como un tipo de edificación bajo tierra… incluso un pedestal vacío… también hayamos eso – señaló tras una puerta un enorme portal que giraba y brillaba en azul. Me parecía muy familiar, era parecido al del espejo… pero algo en él captaba mi atención con mucha intensidad...

-Eso… es imposible que este… esto es un gran hallazgo, impresionante. – Dijo Zelda, sus grandes ojos dilataron las pupilas de lo impresionada que se encontraba en el momento – "Gate of Time". – se inclinó un poco ante el portal. Hice lo mismo y los otros dos también.

\- Pero para entrar hay que entonar la melodía secreta que… espera, déjame ver que… – pensé un poco y luego lo recordé – ¡Ah! sí, sí… que solo la Diosa conoce. – Todos nosotros comenzamos a pensar en qué podía ser, más que nada, teníamos esperanza sobre Shad ya que él era el experto.

Zelda puso una cara algo confundida y triste, no era común que esas expresiones se posaran sobre ella, a menos que recordase a Midna u otra cosa nostálgica. Me acerqué y tomé su mano para que dejara de preocuparse, con mi mirada traté de decir que estaría con ella para protegerla. Ella me miró y sonrió un poco.

Hay algún tipo de sentimiento que Link no nos haya dicho, ¿cierto? – por muy bajo que Shad lo dijera, pude escucharlo, fue muy extraño. Mi cara se tornó roja y Zelda me miró con seguridad.

La princesa suspiró hondo, cerró sus ojos, pasó saliva y comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz más relajado.

-Yo siempre he creído que la canción de cuna que le recitan a la primera princesa, es decir, a mí, es esa melodía. Las Diosas dejaron ante nosotros muchos misterios que quizá jamás descubramos u otros que tenemos hacerlo. – observo al portal y luego volvió a mirarnos. – Esto es una anécdota de mi niñez. Una vez la recité al reverso y algo mágico sucedió. – cerró los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. – me recordó algo que jamás había presenciado, fue realmente increíble. – abrió de nuevo los ojos, habló ahora con señas sobre el aire con tanta libertad, nunca imaginé que ella se sintiera de esa manera, libre y suelta a la vida, sonreí. – Aves volando a mí alrededor… era majestuoso, pero mis padres jamás creyeron en mí. Poco después, cuando crecí y en mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños, estuve sola, ellos murieron de un accidente. Quedé sola, pero al recitar esa melodía yo me sentía junto a alguien, una persona que me protegía siempre. – me miró de reojo con una sonrisa agradable.

\- Ya veo… – dije más tranquilo, todo lo que estaba pasando ya parecía no afectarme tan intensamente, todavía era triste y era algo que molestaba, algo que dolía, pero la esperanza que ella me brindaba era más que suficiente para creer que podíamos hacerlo juntos.

\- Intentarlo no es una mala opción, Link. – Zelda me miró con confianza. – Cantemos juntos frente a la puerta y encontremos una solución a este problema. – asentí con la cabeza y luego sonreí.

\- Nosotros dos nos quedaremos arriba, sellaremos la entrada de nuevo. Para abrirla solamente tienen que pulsar este interruptor con el cubo de piedra que está aquí… afuera hay uno, pero está muy bien escondido, por eso nadie lo encontrara. Muy buena suerte. – dijo Shad con confianza, su preocupación se notaba en el rostro, pero él sabía tantas leyendas, sabía que esta historia no sería diferente a todas las demás, el héroe siempre triunfa.

\- Confió en ti, Link. No me decepciones. – dijo Ashei, su rostro estaba nervioso, eso era algo muy, muy raro en ella, siempre se mantenía seria, sin presión, pero ahora era diferente. Tiempos de desesperación venían y si nadie hacia nada, todo quedaría en ruina.

Tomé su mano una vez más y luego el pasadizo se cerró. La única luz que había era la de unas antorchas. Zelda miró alrededor, era un hermoso lugar, seguramente en su época fue un templo para la espada, a juzgar por el pedestal vacío atrás de una puerta.

\- Mira, Link. – volteamos justo arriba. – Son los símbolos de los seis sabios… y en medio la Trifuerza. – quedé pasmado, esto tenía mucho tiempo aquí, la puerta tenía el símbolo de los Sheikah mencionado por Zelda.

– ¿Entonces? – pregunté, mirándola algo serio.

–Cantaremos ambos frente a la puerta. – segura de ella, se paró justo en medio de la puerta. – repite los tonos conmigo, Link. – dijo con seriedad al verme.

La tonada era la misma que la de la piedra con la Trifuerza grabada, aquella vez, no fue difícil cantar con ella. Su voz me había maravillado, cada tono que hacía, cada expresión en su rostro con ambos ojos cerrados y con pasión para hacerlo. La dulzura de su voz me hacía estremecer el cuerpo y el alma.

Antes de halagar su canto, la puerta se abrió, ambos nos pasmamos. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que esto? Lo pregunté de forma sarcástica, espero que se entienda. De todas maneras era la hora de viajar por el tiempo. No había forma de saber lo que nos esperaba, pero si había una cosa… Ella no iba a morir a menos que yo muriera antes para protegerla.

Zelda me miró inquieta, algo dentro de mí sabía que ella temía, era algo nuevo para ella, algo que jamás pensó hacer. Ahora mismo cavia en cuenta mía que jamás se había atrevido a pasar una aventura como esta. Bueno, con las responsabilidades de princesa, jamás uno imaginaría pasar una gran aventura como esta.

Tomé su mano para tranquilizarla, ella susurro un "gracias", y luego cruzamos juntos la puerta.

En cuanto cruzamos, el portal se desvaneció. El otro lado se abrió y un resplandor iluminó nuestros ojos. No se veía como lo de antes. Era igual al Templo del Tiempo. Habíamos quedado justo delante de la puerta donde estaban ambas estatuas custodiando la Espada Maestra, lo que haría diferente este viaje y haría que pasemos hacia el otro lado de la puerta sin volver a nuestra época, sino ver una era diferente.

\- Esto es maravillosamente hermoso. – la princesa Zelda miraba a su alrededor, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué regresar aquí? Estábamos justo debajo del templo, no tiene lógica. – por más que pensaba era cierto, aunque luego se me ocurrió una cosa.

\- Quizá si no salíamos por aquí, debajo no hallaríamos una salida, eso sí es lógico, princesa. – sonreí un poco. – Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, al regresar podemos mirar un poco, muy poco, no queremos que pase nada, ¿entiende? – dije feliz.

-Lo sé. – Zelda se escuchaba resignada. – Esto es una misión… entonces andando. – pronto nos pusimos en marcha, sin embargo una voz siniestramente familiar nos estremeció el cuerpo.

Su inolvidable risa malévola me puso en guardia, esta comenzó a hablar.

– Mira esto… así que la princesita sigue viva. – dijo al aire, Zelda se puso tras de mí y luego ella salió a hablar.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de todo esto, GANONDORF! – dijo con fuerza soberana, ella tenía rabia en sus palabras, por su pueblo, por los inocentes. Comprendía su sentir con claridad.

\- Me causa gracia tu advertencia, pero sin dudar sabes que no me interesa en absoluto que una princesita estúpida me amenace de esa forma. – volvió a reír, haciendo que se escuchase en toda la sala. Mi coraje se sobresaltó al escuchar la forma en la que le hablaba a la princesa.

\- ¡El que ríe al último, ríe mejor, Ganondorf! – sonreí déspota mientras comencé a dar golpe con palabras. – Fue fácil derrotarte una vez… ¿por qué no dos veces? Yo que tú me pondría en reposo, pues tú ya estas veterano. – la voz parecía irritada, cuando un plan falla. Yo reí más ante su enojo y supe que gané el duelo.

\- Esta vez tu arrogancia te hará caer, héroe. – fueron sus últimas palabras mientras el entorno volvía a su normalidad y la princesa se calmaba.

\- No temas, princesa. – tomé su mano y la besé. – no haremos mucho tiempo mientras conseguimos ese libro, se lo prometo.

La mirada cristalina de Zelda me envolvió y pude sentir su dolor y desesperación, muy en el fondo percibí las palabras en cuestión: "¿Por qué yo?" "¿Por qué tengo que ser la princesa?" "¿Por qué el mal nunca se detiene?"

Al principio de mi transformación, sentía lo mismo que Zelda. Para mí, era imposible asimilar que me había convertido en un lobo, que ese lobo resultaba ser mi forma en el reino crepuscular, que era un héroe de dos mundos… no me creía todo eso, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, simple y sencillamente me acostumbré a ese rollo. Aunque seguía cuestionándome hasta hoy, porque me elegirían.

De una u otra forma me conecté a su dolor… aquí quedaría bien una línea heroica, como aquellas en el teatro, entre diagonales vendrían las acciones, seguiría mi línea de héroe: "Salvaré a Hyrule, cueste lo que cueste", pero es tan trillada que seguramente Zelda me miraría con pesadez al respecto, además yo no era esa clase de persona. Las cosas no las decía por decirlas, siempre he sido sinceramente, palabras reales y acciones inmediatas.

\- Mírame, Zelda. – le llamé por su nombre y ella me miró inmediatamente. Creo que ese es un poder a mi favor, de cierta forma ahora teníamos que actuar cercanos, para que ella me tuviese confianza y no pensara que la dejaría sola. – Haremos esto juntos, no nos separaremos, no te dejaré para que el mal vuelva a usurpar tu cuerpo. Las cosas van a cambiar, ahora la leyenda ya no será que el héroe salve a la princesa… si no que ambos, uniendo nuestras fuerzas lo hagamos, salvemos el reino, no te sientas impotente y por sobre todo, jamás cuestiones tu destino… No conocerías a muchas personas, no hubiese vivido ciertas cosas maravillosas… tampoco hubieses sufrido cosas que pasaron, pero es más preciado lo que recuerdas con cariño.

Cerré los ojos un instante y cuando los abrí la mirada de Zelda resplandecía más que cualquier otra cosa, más que el filo de la Espada Maestra. Ambos nos acercábamos lentamente, ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba!? No podía dejar de hacerlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y el de ella también. Esta no era la princesa… esto era lo que a mí me gustaba de ella, su dulzura que jamás mostraba por su duro corazón de hielo. A solas era diferente, los animales dóciles los miraba con ilusión, las flores y las plantas eran una tentación de tomarlas y olerlas para ella. Su perfume podía olerlo, era un aroma fresco y leve, mezclado con su aroma de mujer… su cabello se veía suave, pero no más suaves que sus mejillas tornadas en rosado y sus labios… acercándose lentamente hasta que reaccioné.

-¡UNA PREGUNTA! – grité de manera alterada mientras ella se había paralizado, abriendo sus ojos mirando su acto con vergüenza. – ¿C-Cómo sabemos que estamos en la e-época correcta? – Tartamudeé al verla de reojo, pues mi mirada la posé sobre otro lado. Rasque mi mejilla y ella se alejó de golpe, muy avergonzada.

-La verdad n-no estoy segura… q-quizás debamos a-averiguarlo de otra m-manera – tartamudeó de igual manera.

-Saliendo… – hablamos a la par, mostrándonos nerviosos. Si, podía sentirlo, la observé y vi como la princesa ahora mismo estaba sonrojada… eso era una buena señal, yo estaba…. estaba sintiendo cosas por Zelda…

¡NO, NO, NO! Sacudí mi cabeza un poco, eso era imposible, ella era la princesa, a quien yo servía, ella no podía ser mi… no podía ser contada por mí como una mujer. Es una doncella que está prohibida.

\- Muy bien. – me mostré serio, no era hora de estar pensando en cosas tan complicadas como el amor… ¡NO, AMOR NO! Fue un impulso estúpido de mi parte, ella sólo estaba confundida, quería algún tipo de consuelo seguramente. Aun así no me cavia como ella podía ser tan expresiva si después de todo casi no teníamos una relación de amistad estable. No era lo mismo que mi relación amistosa con Ilia. Pero ahora Zelda se mostraba como ella misma. Tal vez esta aterrada, su reino cayó y su gente ahora mismo no se sabe cómo están. Incluso yo estoy aterrado de pensar cosas malas sobre ello. Y con el asunto del amor… ¡AMOR NO! Tal vez quería sentir cosas que ella seguramente no sintió hace cuatro o cinco años en su adolescencia. Si debe ser eso, ahora que es una adulta, el estándar de los diecinueve años puesto por Hyrule para declarar a alguien como tal. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera yo sé que es el amor en realidad.

\- Link… mmm… Link… - me llamó con un tono bajo, estaba en mi mundo mientras Zelda me miraba confundida.

\- ¡Lo siento! – me disculpé de golpe mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. – Estaba pensando unas cosas que olvide el asunto tan urgente en el que nos encontramos, mil disculpas.

\- Nada de eso, yo también estuve pensando algunas cosas que estaban turbias y… creo que la que más debe disculparse soy…

Fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. No había donde ocultarse por lo que usé el Cetro del Dominio y moví una estatua de búho, donde tomé una vez el cofre y nos escondimos ahí. Por el hoyo de en medio, observamos a los seis sabios, habían entrado. Fue fácil saber que eran ellos, tenían cubierta la cabeza y llevaban artefactos sagrados, el Cetro del Dominio y una extraña copa, era bastante grande por lo que uno de ellos la llevaba en ambas manos, una arriba y otra abajo.

– Los seis sabios… – susurró Zelda con sorpresa. – Esto es una experiencia única.

Caminaron hasta entrar a la otra habitación donde estaba la espada. Cuando íbamos a salir, las voces de dos personas sonaron por la estancia, con risas y algunos juegos. Al bajar, Zelda y yo nos miramos entre sí, sorprendidos e impactados totalmente. Una mujer rubia de unos dieciocho años y un hombre igual rubio de la misma edad, iban tomados de la mano. El hombre venia vestido con una armadura que me resultaba muy familiar, al igual que la mujer, quien traía un vestido rosa. Zelda no podía dejar de verla. La rubia se giró, viendo su rostro nos dimos cuenta de que era casi igual que ella.

–No puedo creerlo… – dijo sin más palabras en su boca. Yo estaba casi igual.

Luego el hombre rubio se giró y al verlo, Zelda se giró hacia mí, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

Ahora el que se mantenía sin habla era yo. El que estaba enfrente era mi antepasado, su ojo derecho parecía en buen estado, sin embargo, el izquierdo estaba lastimado, con un parche. – La sombra del Héroe. – pronuncié lentamente. Él era aquel que me había enseñado a luchar. Tantas técnicas aprendidas, tantas cosas que me dijo, pero ahora mismo no parecía frustrado como en los momentos de entrenamiento.

\- Link… – dijo la rubia, yo tampoco sabía que teníamos el mismo nombre. – La Espada Maestra debe descansar ahora que el mal ha cesado. Gracias a los seis sabios el mal no va a regresar… eso fue lo que dijeron, pero también agradezco de corazón toda tu ayuda, gracias por ser mi fiel acompañante en el Pico Nevado. – De nuevo quedé impresionado, entonces yo tenía razón de que eso no era una mansión ordinaria.

\- Zelda, no hay nada que agradecer… en el fondo solo tú y yo conocemos la verdad, solo tú y yo sabemos que soy el héroe y mi destino es protegerte. – acarició su mejilla tan confiadamente que me pregunto si mi antepasado fue de la realeza. – Yo en cambio debería agradecer tu apoyo y…

Lo siguiente fue tan poco esperado que Zelda y yo nos miramos de forma que no lo creíamos, ahora era incómodo estar juntos en esa pequeña habitación. La otra princesa había besado a mi antepasado, mi otro yo. Que confuso decirlo así.

– Mi corazón te pertenece, Link. – dijo sonrojada, se podía notar hasta la otra habitación seguramente. Mi antepasado la apartó con gentileza.

\- Princesa… discúlpame, pero sabes buen que nuestro amor no es posible. – sus palabras se oían confusas a lo que su corazón parecía indicar. Sus manos y sus gestos eran similares a los míos cuando mentía.

\- No me importaría perder mi título, sólo quiero estar a tu lado. – en cambio la princesa parecía decirlo muy en serio y de manera honesta, hacía gestos similares a los de Zelda cuando parecía ir muy en serio y segura.

\- Zelda…

– Lo supe desde el día en que bailamos juntos en mi décimo quinto cumpleaños. Sentí como al estar contigo desaparecía mi vista hacia ti como un simple amigo, todo lo que has hecho y la forma en que lo has hecho, humildemente, tan seguro de ti. ¿De verdad debe importar tanto la nobleza?

Era seguro que mi antepasado comenzaría a sollozar, su gesto se iba haciendo débil al punto en que parecía tristeza. El joven la abrazó fuerte en su pecho. No parecía querer lastimarla, la amaba, pero como toda realeza debía existir quien se opusiera a su amor. Yo sé de eso más que nadie. No… espera, ¡YO NO LO SÉ EN REALIDAD! Rayos, mi cabeza esta confusa ahora mismo.

\- Zelda, yo no quiero lastimarte… sé bien lo que pasa si estamos juntos y eso no lo quiero… yo prefiero que estés sana y salva lejos de mi maldición y de mis pecados como héroe, que cerca y provocar que mueras. –Ni Zelda ni yo entendimos eso, hasta que la otra princesa comenzó a hablar.

\- Todo es culpa de ese maldito Libro, de no ser por eso, nada hubiera ocurrido, e Impa permanecería de nuevo conmigo. – bien, eso da una pista de que si estamos en la época correcta. Pero dijo Zelda que fue encontrado cincuenta años más tarde… entonces, eso fue un engaño de la princesa del pasado. Aunque no tiene lógica.

-Si hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella no habría – ¿¡Habría que!? – Ella jamás lo hubiera abierto.

\- Es algo que paso porque el destino así lo quiso… nunca debemos oponernos a ello, es por eso que quiero estar contigo, porque ese es el designio de las Diosas –Ciertamente, eso me lo dijo una vez entre sueños uno de los espíritus de luz, luego de que todo terminara. Por eso me enlisté en el ejército.

\- Pero ahora estoy maldito, y eso también forma parte del destino, Zelda. Esta maldición sólo nos afecta si nos encontramos juntos. – él entristeció y de su ojo derecho salió una lágrima. – Nos encontraremos juntos en la siguiente vida, lo prometo. – Él la beso, ahora él lo hizo. Delicadamente, con mucho cariño que se podía sentir en el aire, también con un dejo de tristeza. ¿Su siguiente vida no era la mía? O será que somos descendientes directos… Las cosas son demasiado confusas para mi cabeza, no entiendo todo realmente.

\- Link… – me llamó sigilosamente Zelda. – Ya se han ido, sabemos que ellos saben del libro, ¿pero dónde está?

Ambos salimos del templo, mirando que todo era muy hermoso. Increíbles jardines, la ciudadela y todo era diferente, saliendo del templo se encontraban arcos de piedra y un maravilloso jardín con una fuente a la izquierda.

\- Si es en el castillo, debe estar en un viejo pasadizo. Lo importante ahora es que sabemos dónde puede estar ¿Pero cómo guiarnos si es un lugar nuevo? – dije sin mirar tras de mí.

\- O quizá no lo es. – dijo la princesa, haciéndome voltear hacia tras, llevándome una gran sorpresa.

El castillo era parecido al del actual Hyrule, en nuestro tiempo. Sin embargo únicamente diferente en cuanto a su color en los tejados. Estos eran color rojo intenso, parecido a color sangre, y en las puntas venía la bandera de la Familia Real de Hyrule. Caminamos un poco hasta quedar cerca de la ciudadela, era la tarde y la gente circulaba por todas partes, todo se veía muy alegre. La guerra había parado hacia unos pocos años, por lo que se podía observar de la reconstrucción de la ciudadela.

– Algo que no comprendo, es la razón por la que estaba abandonada la arboleda sagrada y todo a su alrededor eran piedras y ruinas. – comentó pensativa, inmersa en sus pensamientos también.

\- Eso es algo que también me ha dejado dudando. – posé mi mano sobre mi barbilla y luego volví a mí. – De cualquier forma debemos pasar desapercibidos… aunque no sé cómo haré eso. – tomé mis ropas y las estire.

\- No te angusties, Link, Ambos escuchamos que el otro Link dijo que nadie más sabía del héroe, así que es posible que nadie te reconozca. Conmigo nadie lo hará por mi capa, todo estará perfecto. Lo único que será difícil es pasar a los guardias.

Por un segundo había olvidado lo que traía puesto la princesa. De cualquier forma esta era la hora. Hoy o nunca podríamos intentar salvar Hyrule juntos, sólo necesitábamos el libro.

Sin darnos cuenta, los otros dos, princesa y héroe salían del templo. El otro Link escoltándola y ella pasando algo sonrojada. Me abalancé contra la princesa, escondiéndonos en los arbustos, escabulléndonos. Ambos pararon en seco justo delante nuestro, sin vernos claro. Casi se me salía el corazón.

-Link… una última cosa. – La Zelda de este presente se encontraba tomándolo de las manos, me puse algo nervioso. – Si el libro es hallado, no sé qué haremos… es por eso que quiero saber si has escondido las tres partes en los nuevos templos encontrados, y las otras cuatro en las afueras de Hyrule.

\- Está hecho, princesa. – Link parecía seguro, espera… ¡maldición!

\- Entonces… es hora de decir adiós… realmente. – cabizbaja, posó su mano en su pecho, con dolor. – ¿Realmente debes irte?

\- Si no lo hago, morirás, y eso algo que no estoy dispuesto permitirlo. – Una maldición tan peligrosa por amor, que desgracia. No sé qué se siente…. Pero debe ser horrible.

La princesa al parecer no dijo nada más y ambos salieron por su lado. Era hora de salir de nuestro escondite.

Perdóneme, princesa… yo… – a punto de decir algo más, Zelda quedó en silencio mientras derramaba unas cuentas lágrimas

– ¿Princesa? ¡Diosas! En verdad siento mucho lo que… – posó un dedo sobre mis labios y dijo.

\- No es por eso que estoy triste… – miró hacia la princesa y hacia el héroe sucesivamente, mientras con tristeza se iban por su lado. – Es eso… tan dolorosa maldición destruye el amor de dos personas unidas por el destino, es muy injusto.

\- Bueno, ya nos han dicho ellos mismos que no cuestionemos el destino. – dije sin pensarlo dos veces mientras el azul de sus ojos se intensificaba por el llanto.

\- Es verdad, sin embargo, el destino es demasiado injusto, cruel y doloroso para algunos más que para otros.

No trate de decir otra cosa, quizá de alguna forma tenía razón, no era justo para todos, era realmente diferente escala de dolor. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, ambos nos preguntábamos donde estarían las partes.

– Con respecto a el libro… ¿Dónde buscamos? – pregunté demasiado confundido.

Él dijo que escondió tres partes en tres templos nuevos, eso no lo comprendo. – Zelda razonaba cada cosa. – Y los otros cuatro pedazos en las afueras de Hyrule. – Yo también me preguntaba profundamente a mí mismo en dónde podría haberlos escondido. – No comprendo sobre los tres nuevos templos.

\- Tal vez yo si… – pensaba, nuevos templos, tal vez se refiere a los lugares donde estuve – Tal vez se refiere al Templo del Bosque… la mina Goron y el santuario de los Zora – Eso mismo era, de seguro, ahora no cavia duda en mí.

– Esos son templos nuevos, tal vez. Princesa, ¿está lista para ver el nuevo Hyrule?

Llámame por mi nombre, Link… y claro, estoy dispuesta a ver el mundo que tú ves. – me sonrió sinceramente y ambos corrimos hacia la ciudadela. Esta aventura nos convertiría en leyenda. Por primera vez, la princesa no sería a quien salvar, si no ella salvaría a Hyrule junto a mí, el héroe legendario.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **A partir de aquí la narración será en 3era persona. En algún capitulo la princesa también tendrá su momento de narrar a su perspectiva**

Nos leemos luego n.n


	3. Capítulo II

Buenas. Como dije tardare en recrear y proyectarme de manera elaborada los capítulos xD sí, me proyecto mucho en muchas cosas al punto de que no dejo de pensar en nada.

Pero bueno, ya actualice. Espero que les agrade. Gracias Yahab c: por este review, me da gusto que te agrade y veas potencial en esta historia. Y también gracias a ti ZeekLaerers por pasarte a leer un poco esta historia c: Tratare de ser más descriptiva en el ambiente. A veces no lo hago mucho y deberían por que algunas personas les gusta leer el ambiente para recrearlo en su mente. También quería comentar de que sí, como dices ZeekLaerers, diste en el blanco con la maldición xD No por nada elegí el pasado de Ocarina of time… tengo muchas teorías y otras que se basan en las que ya están hechas. Muchas sobre las ruinas del pico nevado, la maldición del Héroe del tiempo… y otras cosas que no debo mencionar porque sería dar un spoiler c:

 **De nuevo IMPORTANTE; aclaro en cada episodio:**

-Negritas, importante  
 **-** Cursiva en flash back y empieza después de una línea horizontal. Termina con párrafo en negritas y otra línea horizontal. **  
**-Cursiva en los diálogos es pensamiento.  
 **-Las palabras que no se entiendan o algo que se aclare si no se comprende llevara un** (*) **y lo responderé al final**

* * *

 **"¡Por Hyrule!: El retorno de la obscuridad"  
** _Por: Aoiha-Hylian_

 **Capítulo II: El secreto del bosque**

La bondadosa e intrépida hylian princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, y el grandioso joven primer caballero, Link, se encontraban en dirección hacia la ciudadela del extraordinario pasado. Al llegar supusieron que alguien los juzgaría a fondo por su vestimenta, lo cual les traería problemas muy grandes. Sin embargo, al mirar curiosos a su alrededor, nadie se encontraba vagando en las calles. Era como un pueblo fantasma, opacado por todos lados.

El calor del verano era intenso y ambos comenzaban a sudar. Al caminar por las calles de la ciudadela deshabitada se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas.

Las casas se encontraban quemadas, algunos techos se encontraban rotos, las puertas derribadas e incluso muchas no tenían siquiera una puerta. Las ventanas rotas, el suelo incluso estaba quebrado en partes. Al echar más a fondo una mirada, Zelda analizó cada una de las marcas en los hogares a su alrededor; se percató de que esta era una escena de trágica y desolada. Se podía ver a simple vista el dolor de la guerra y la tristeza de sus pérdidas. Zelda muy en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de que ese panorama fuera el de su reino en el futuro, que era su propio presente.

Link también comenzó a analizar el panorama. Las macetas que se encontraban alrededor, que alguna vez contuvieron hermosas flores,ahora estaban llenas de maleza y cenizas.

-Vaya… la escena está hecha un asco. Ni siquiera se puede comparar con el día en que el castillo explotó – Dijo Link rascando su mejilla algo nervioso. Sin darse cuenta, la bella princesa miró algo desanimada cuando se mencionó lo de su castillo – ¡Ah! Zelda, algo que no me quedo claro… es que Link – Pensó un segundo mientras ambos sonreían un poco por lo extraño que podía llegarles a sonar – Bueno, mi otro yo… dijo que había escondido lo demás fuera de Hyrule, eso significa que, ¿cada uno de los fragmentos de los libros estarán en lugares donde estuve? Claro, supongo que todos menos el cielo y el reino crepuscular.

Una gran pregunta había formulado el joven, ¿se referiría a cada una de las partes donde se había encontrado en el presente? Una cosa sabía, regresarían a Hyrule con el libro y todo terminaría.

-Yo creo en ello, Link. Tu pregunta realmente me hizo cuestionarme dónde serían exactamente las ubicaciones de cada fragmento, supongo que tu "yo" del pasado cuidadosamente escogió lugares donde sólo tú sabrías del paradero… como si supiera que esto pasaría y el destino fuera inevitable.

No era casualidad que de repente comenzara algo como esto… pero si, era verdad, lo inusual siempre le pasa a la gente con rutina, y la rutina desaparece para dar un buen toque emocionante y con sazón a la gris vida de una persona. Aunque la situación no daba nada de gracia.

-Bueno, eso puede ser cierto o también puedes estar equivocada. Sé bien que una de esas partes está en el fuerte del Pico Nevado y que otro está en Arbiter's Grounds, pero es muy peligroso para ti, Zelda – Link la tomó de una mano y la miró a los ojos – Me preocupa que te hagas daño en esos peligrosos lugares, aunque no hay más opción, y después de pensarlo no sé dónde más pueda encontrarse. No soy tan bueno con ese tipo de misterios, además es Hylian antiguo y la única persona que ahora mismo podría traducirlo eres tú… Con los lugares que ahora se me ocurren llevaríamos cinco, por supuesto.

-No te preocupes por mí – La joven doncella tomó las manos de Link y se las acercó cuidadosamente – Link, en este momento lo más importante es el libro, de ser necesario serás el único que regrese, no importa nada más.

Link la abrazó fuertemente, como si no fuese el mismo – No vuelvas a decir eso, Zelda – percatado de su repentino atrevimiento, sonrojado y totalmente avergonzado, se apartó rápidamente –N-No vuelvas a decir eso Zelda, el libro es secundario a comparar mi deber contigo, ¿entiendes? Hice un juramento de protegerte de cualquier circunstancia, no importa cual fuese, cuan peligrosa resulte, eres mi prioridad y ahora que lo pienso mejor, es mi destino cuidarte –

Zelda negó con la cabeza. Lo abrazó fuertemente, estrujándolo, respirando cerca de su oreja. Esbozo una sonrisa interna mientras miraba con fulgor sus sueños esperanzados por la valentía del héroe con el que en ese momento trataba de reconfortarse a sí misma.

-Link, sabes bien que como reina puedo hacer un juramento contigo de tener al libro como prioridad, ¿entiendes? Es para el bien del reino – Se separaron y ella le tomó su mano derecha con las suyas. De nuevo un rubor apareció sobre las mejillas del rubio cenizo.

Link no se aguantó más las ganas mientras con una expresión llena de nervios y una mirada segura le dijo – ¡Al diablo con que seas reina, eres un ser preciado para mí!– Link negó con la cabeza al pensar las cosas malas que podrían ocurrirle a Zelda.

Lo último había escapado de su boca sin que este quisiera, su tono de piel estaba rojo y Zelda tenía una mirada apacible y feliz, dentro de sí había una gran calidez al haberlo escuchado decirle aquello, esas dulces palabras que se escuchaban totalmente honestas, e igual que el otro estaba sonrojada sin saber por qué.

–Lo que quiero decir es que eres una amiga muy importante y muy apreciada por mí, y perderte es un riesgo que no deseo correr. Ya lo he pasado… dos veces – Recordó cuando pensó que su deber de protegerla había fracasado en el momento en el que Zelda le dio su último aliento a Midna. Posteriormente cuando la princesa del crepúsculo regreso para no volver jamás.

Zelda, al escuchar lo último detenidamente pensó… ¿Dos? Hablando de Midna claramente y la segunda podría ser la chica de nombre Ilia, no podía estar más equivocada con respecto a la segunda.

Sin más asintió con la cabeza –No estoy de acuerdo… Pero te prometo que me cuidaré y no me apartaré de ti en ningún instante – Zelda miró a la salida de la ciudadela, la cual también estaba deteriorada – Entonces debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí, hacia las primeras partes del libro.

Link frunció el ceño por la necedad de la doncella, pero cedió finalmente al no ver otra alternativa para mantenerla a salvo –El único inconveniente es el transporte… debimos traer a Epona.

El joven héroe buscaba alguna medida para poder transportarse a la reina y a él. Miró a su alrededor y luego notó que un caballo parecido a su Epona se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudadela – Hey… sé que robar está mal, pero es necesario esta vez… tan sólo esta vez – Con cuidado se acercó y luego relinchó un poco, pero no tardó mucho hasta que el caballo, que terminó siendo una yegua, dejó que la tomaran de la crin – Eh… eres una chica… como mi Epona.

La yegua lo empujó con la cabeza en señal amistosa. Sin perder más el tiempo, Link subió en la yegua y luego ayudó a Zelda.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos... Epona… - El joven rubio del pasado estaba llegando a penas, mientras que el héroe y la princesa del futuro ya estaban fuera de la ciudadela – ¿A dónde se fue esa yegua? – Se cruzó de brazos molesto por la inoportuna desaparición de su amiga – ¡OH NO! ¡LOS MAPAS! –Salió presuroso hacia el campo donde ahora los nuevos elegidos se encontraba aunque este fue seguido por alguien más.

Los descendientes del héroe y la princesa iban a trote veloz hacia su primer objetivo que era el bosque de Farone, el cual no quedaba lejos, pero tampoco quedaba cerca de la ciudadela, al menos no de la misma.

-Vaya, todo es diferente en este lugar, de verdad – Dijo con voz cortada la joven reina.

-Comparado con nuestro tiempo, esto es pequeño. Los campos de Hyrule en nuestro presente son casi como dos o tres veces más grandes – Dice mirando un mapa, la princesa también decide explorarlos y como Link dice, es verdad que los campos son más grandes en el futuro que en el pasado.

Rondándole la cabeza esa cuestión de quién sería el otro ser preciado se aventuró a preguntar, aunque indirectamente – ¿Sabes?… nunca me platicaste tu despedida, la de Ordon, seguro que un día antes te despidieron bien.

-No, no fue así, me fui en silencio. Su escolta apareció durante la madrugada, ¿recuerda? – Mientras platicaban, la hermosa brisa de verano pasaba por el rostro del joven héroe. Sus mejillas se enfriaban recordando ese día bipolar, triste, feliz…

Zelda reaccionó de forma muy extrañada – Pero… un día antes yo envié una carta…

Link quedo atónito, esa carta jamás le había llegado y luego pensó en Ilia… ella debió haberla ocultado.

La fallida declaración de la joven humana debió hacer que esta no quisiese que se fuera. Todo un día a su lado, fue tan egoísta que Link pensó con molestia, pero a la vez se calmó.

-Pues, creo que el correo nunca llegó… en fin… pues todo paso así…

* * *

Era de madrugada, mientras el joven rubio preparaba sus cosas para irse directo a Hyrule. Pero no iba sólo, la mismísima princesa había mandado un escolta por él. Link no sabía para qué pudiera ser de utilidad, además de ser caballero. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses después de la derrota de Ganondorf y el castillo estaba totalmente reconstruido.

Cuando Link preguntó el asunto de su llamada, los caballeros se negaron a contarle, uno de ellos dijo que no había dado motivos pero que era urgente su presencia ante la renombrada Reina Zelda.

Aunque Link realmente no tenía nada en contra, desde que las cosas andaban tranquilas, el joven de espíritu aventurero buscaba más peligros cada día, entrenaba duro en la Arboleda Sagrada y a menudo iba a las fuentes para pedir consejos a los espíritus. Ellos mencionaban que su tarea había terminado y que podía darse un descanso de sus intrépidas aventuras, también decían que en toda su vida como espíritus jamás vieron al héroe tan entusiasta por querer más aventura.

"Querida Ilia,

Mi alma… refleja ferocidad, la cual en el otro mundo  
era la forma de una bestia… el lobo del crepúsculo.  
Ahora mismo me encuentro perdido, inmerso en  
pensamientos desesperados, dolorosos. Ya no hay  
nada que cure este dolor en mi corazón, el dolor de  
perder a una muy preciada amiga… el dolor de encontrar  
la verdad sobre mis padres, los cuales fallecieron.

Ilia, sé bien que hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero  
no puedo quedarme donde no pertenezco… Mi deber  
está con Hyrule junto a su majestad, Zelda, y protegerla  
de todo peligro… lo siento. Y aún más me disculpo por  
anoche. No quise lastimar tus sentimientos.

Hace tiempo sentía algo por ti, pero me equivoqué, lo  
único que sentía por ti era amor fraternal. Te amé, pero  
sólo como una hermana.

Ilia, aun te amo, como mi mejor amiga, mi hermana  
mi compañera… Jamás te olvidaré…  
No te olvides nunca de las cosas  
que pasamos…

Sinceramente, Link"

Después de escribir la carta, alistó a Epona y sus cosas mientras se dirigía a la casa de Ilia –Listo, demasiadas vueltas a un asunto… – Link tomó la carta y la colocó dentro del buzón del alcalde, mientras se alejaba con los guardias.

Irse de su "hogar" dolía, aunque realmente su familia había sido Hylian. Refugiados de la guerra de hace 100 años por la disputa Gerudo y Hyliana.

Los campos traían recuerdos muy tristes, recuerdos felices, recuerdos amargos, simplemente una mirada a su pasado.

-Tal vez… no debería volver a Ordon, ni siquiera de visita, señor – Dijo uno de los soldados, que se había percatado de los sentimientos del joven.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que dijo hasta que miró el paisaje y luego hacia atrás – Sí… tal vez tienes razón, soldado – Link sonrió un poco, echo atrás su cabellera rubia, esta vez no tenía puestos sus ropajes, sino un pantalón casual, botas, una camiseta de manga larga y sobre esta un suéter, pues era época invernal – O tal vez debería regresar tan sólo a ver de cerca a mis seres amados, porque después de todo estar triste es algo por lo que todos pasamos… pero no es algo de lo que deba esconderme u olvidar.

El soldado no dijo más, quedó quieto ante lo dicho por el rubio. Link no sería capaz de abandonarlos así como así, él tenía planeado ir de vez en cuando a ver a los que fueron su familia.

Las horas pasaron, el castillo estaba a 3 horas a caballo en trote lento, 2 a trote veloz.

El amanecer comenzaba a presentarse en el hermoso campo de Hyrule, las montañas se iluminaban, alrededor había poca nieve y losárboles estaban sin hojas. Los rayos del sol pegaban justamente en la cara del joven. Este abría los ojos lentamente hasta ver el nuevo y maravilloso castillo a lo lejos, pues era vistoso. Los techos de cada puntiaguda torre eran rojos, cubiertos de nieve, y lo demás casi parecido al antiguo. Sobre ellos banderas azul rey con algún símbolo en dorado que no se alcanzaba a apreciar con claridad.

Ante la entrada del Este había muchos trabajadores, extendiéndose. Donde había un mirador al puente y lago Hylia también estaba reconstruyéndose, sería un desperdicio que solo fuese una ruina; pensaban muchos, incluyendo a Link.

El grupo de soldados y el joven entraron y todo el pueblo recibió al muchacho muy gratamente. Los jóvenes lo admiraban, por su valentía y destreza, las doncellas le hacían ojos pícaros, una que otra le lanzaba el pañuelo y otras un beso de forma muy atrevida. Todo esto hacía sentir incómodo al pobre héroe, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado al trato.

Otros más que eran amigos de Link le miraban orgullosos, Telma y el grupo que lo conformaban Ashei, Shad y Auru, ya que Rusl se encontraba en Ordon.

También una vieja amiga, Agitha, ella sonreía alegremente mientras soltaba unas mariposas de colores obscuros muy hermosas al aire y Link las miraba con una ligera sonrisa, entre labios la princesa de los insectos dijo – "No estés triste, mi amigo saltamontes" Y luego se fue a su "castillo".

-"Rayos… en serio son muchas personas"– Dijo dentro de sí mientras admiraba la ciudadela. Tras voltear hacia la entrada se encontraba ella, la ahora reina, la soberana de Hyrule, esperando a su fiel caballero, héroe del crepúsculo y la luz.

Un golpe dentro de su cabeza hizo eco, quedaba embobado viendo el nuevo y coqueto vestido que llevaba. Un escote atrevido, de hombro a hombro y mangas largas. El material precia bastante abrigador, de terciopelo en color rojo con algunos tocados en la tela del símbolo de la familia real, los bordes de las mangas y el dobladillo del vestido tenían un color dorado. El cabello lo tenía completamente desamarrado, sin los listones ni la trenza, simplemente suelto y parecía más largo, con su corona y algo de maquillaje. El largo del vestido era igual que el que tenía antes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la doncella al ver la cara de tonto que ponía su invitado, aunque ella no entendía el por qué.

-Mi señor… Link – Hizo una reverencia – Espero que este recibimiento por parte de mi pueblo no le sea incómodo – La suave voz hechizaba al joven, luego de unos segundos reaccinó y pudo contestar.

-En absoluto, mi reina – Nervioso, rascó su nuca un poco – Sólo estoy algo nervioso.

-Bueno, es común que alguien como usted esté acostumbrado a un trato normal, no uno especial como este, pero creo que debe acostumbrarse, Sir Link – Al escuchar esto… ese título, Link quedó impresionado, ser Sir era un honor completo – Pero no creas que es tu único nombramiento… por favor, sígueme – Link la siguió, llegaron hasta una habitación fuera del castillo y Zelda salió dejando a Link sólo con instrucciones.

-B-Bien… entonces debo cambiarme para ser nombrado… Mmm – Se miró así mismo, sintió que debía haber llegado con las ropas del héroe, pero por alguna torpe razón no lo hizo.

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin salió el joven, con una túnica verde igual a la suya, sin embargo también tenía una capa color rojo por fuera y negra por dentro, en la parte roja de la capa también tenía el símbolo de la familia real en dorado además de una hombrera de oro, botas nuevas y un gorro igual al suyo. Zelda lo miro con detenimiento, lucia tal como un caballero, hecho y derecho.

-Muy bien – Zelda tomó su espada y dijo lo siguiente – Por favor, arrodíllate, Link.

-Sí, su majestad – sin rezongar, el joven se agachó mientras Zelda pasaba la espada por cada hombro.

-Link, héroe del crepúsculo y Hyrule… Juras solemnemente proteger a tu país de todo mal, ¿por siempre y para siempre? ¿Sin traición ni mentiras o chantajes? – Pronunció Zelda ante todos.

-¡Lo juro! – Respondió el joven con voz firme y segura.

-Sobre ti cae la responsabilidad de serme fiel, de serle fiel a tu reina, a tu país, al pueblo… ¿Lo aceptas?

-¡Lo acepto! – Seguía nervioso, cerrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza poniendo una mano tras la espalda y la otra flexionada hacia sí mismo sobre su pecho.

-Entonces – Zelda posa delicadamente la espada sobre su hombro izquierdo – Desde este momento serás nombrado Sir Link – La pone en el hombro derecho – Feroz caballero lobo héroe de Hyrule – Posa la espada sobre la cabeza de Link, con suavidad – Elegido por las diosas de esta tierra.

El pueblo comienza a celebrar, y Link solamente mira a todos algo nervioso. Sin habla, camina hacia la princesa.

* * *

-Es lo que recuerdo – su mirada no decayó, mucho menos entristeció – Es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré.

-Ciertamente – dice Zelda pasando a recordar lo del castillo – el castillo estuvo más cálido desde que llegaste y muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de mi propio entorno – sincera posó su cabeza sobre la espalda del joven – Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Link.

Al no saber cómo reaccionar, el joven sólo dejó que ella hiciera aquello. Dejó que la joven dama recostara su delicada cabeza sobre su espalda y esta a su vez lo tomase por la cintura para evitar provocarse una caída.

Un segundo bastó para darse cuenta de que el corazón del joven latía con rapidez. Zelda temió por su salud, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo? – dijo inocentemente mientras separaba su cabeza de la espalda de Link.

-N-Ninguna novedad – contestó con tartamudez.

Por un largo lapso de tiempo hubo silencio y nada más que silencio. Casi llegaban hasta el bosque, no quedaba muy lejos. La princesa pensaba sobre el libro y Link sobre las reacciones que tenía de manera espontánea.

Por dos minutos y medio, la princesa observó el mapa hasta que se dio cuenta de una gran coincidencia.

-¡LINK! ¡Lo tengo! – Su ojos, como dos zarcos, se iluminaron al descubrir la sorpresa – ¡Mira este mapa! ¡Ven, bajemos!

Como ordenó, ambos bajaron. Tomaron el bonche de mapas que se encontraban en el caballo y comenzaron a unirlos.

-Hyrule – La soberana reconoció de inmediato el mapa de su reino futuro.

-Es… increíble – Link se levantó dando vueltas por todos lados – ¡Mira! No puedo creerlo es nuestro Hyrule… solamente que son pequeños fragmentos en cada mapa… Y todos tienen una marca, ¡debe ser donde se encuentran los fragmentos de los libros! – Zelda casi saltaba de la alegría, estaba sumamente feliz por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, su suerte cambiaba. Las cosas se suavizaban cada instante.

-Pero… princesa, no se terminó de marcar… sólo están el bosque, el dominio zora y el volcán de Eldin.

Analizaron el mapa un momento, Link pudo ver que el punto donde marcaba era cerca y lejos del bosque de Farone, era más profundo.

-Esto será de utilidad – Link miro a Zelda – Es perfecto, Zelda, te dije que yo sería un tonto con esto.

-Por supuesto que no, Link, tu atravesaste Hyrule entero. Midna solamente te ayudó un poco y no puedes mentirme porque estuve todo el tiempo junto a ustedes.

Link la miró con una sonrisa sincera mientras palmeaba la cabeza de la reina y ella se sentía extraña con su acción.

Al darse cuenta, Link dejó de hacerlo y luego se disculpó apenado, aunque Zelda no lo tomó a mal, simplemente sonrío.

-En fin, apresurémonos a ir por esa parte del… – La princesa no terminó, pues el trote de un caballo se escuchaba cerca y tras ese sonido un grito de joven que decía "¡Epona!" La yegua escuchaba atenta a la voz pues era su dueño.

Rápidamente tomaron los mapas y subieron a la yegua.

* * *

Cabalgaron hacia el bosque de Farone, el cual estaba complicadamente escondido entre un sitio llamado Lost Woods, y aun sabiendo los peligros que correrían, el valor del héroe brilló sobre el dorso de su mano.

Zelda quedó sorprendida por esa demostración de la Trifuerza. Había leído en viejos manuscritos que cuando la diosa viese en peligro a su portador de fuerza, esta le brindaría su apoyo con el poder que poseía, en este caso la ayuda fue de valor y coraje hacia su dueñopara proteger a Zelda y encontrar el fragmento del libro.

-¿Eso pasa a menudo? – Pregunta Zelda al joven.

-Pues… No realmente – contestó este llegando al límite donde dejarían a Epona esperando.

Bajaron ambos del caballo frente a una entrada la cual parecía el tronco de un árbol. Al entrar caminaron por un débil puente, y más adentro se encontraron con ruinas, ceniza y marcas de batalla.

Zelda quedó inquieta, su corazón frágil se sostuvo de la fortaleza del joven. Al ver todo sentía una dureza en el corazón y el dolor en su pecho no cesaba.

Una voz resonó en el lugar, una voz que Link sentía reconocer.

-Link… - Dijo una pequeña niña de ropas verdes, sorprendida por que parecía ser el mismo, pero no lo era y lo supo desde un instante.

-Ah… - Este no respondió nada, la niña era tan parecida a su amiga Ilia, y también la sentía como si fuese cercana.

-No, no eres Link, acaso es un truco o… - La pobre comenzó a sollozar en silencio – Desde que se fue… todo ha ido de mal en peor, el árbol Deku falleció y su poder dejó de residir en este bosque, la protección que tenía para todos se desvaneció, en verdad, esto es el final para mis hermanos y para mí – La pequeña cayó sobre el suelo, Link y Zelda corrieron y esta la sobrepuso en sus piernas

Pasaron unos minutos, la palma de la mano de Zelda comenzó a brillar y la pasó por su cabeza –Espero que estés mejor – Zelda la acarició en su hermosa cabellera verdosa.

-P-Princesa Zelda – tomó su mano y esta sonrió un poco ante ella.

-No te fuerces – comentó el rubio – deberías descansar un poco.

-Aunque t-te pareces a é-él… No eres el mismo – Tosió y miró al joven.

Ambos le miraron intensamente, se preguntaban el por qué sabía de más.

-M-Mi nombre e-es Saria… s-soy la p-protectora del bosque, me lo dijo el árbol Deku en mis sueños… La guerra nos destrozó, sin protección y sin defensas… fuimos arrasados.

La princesa Zelda se entristeció un poco al escucharla y acarició nuevamente su cabeza.

-Pero Link… él nos salvó, él lo hizo – esbozó una sonrisa – No sé qué pasa… no sé por qué no eres tú mismo, Link… ni usted, princesa. Sin embargo, puedo sentir que es lo que buscan… y eso lo encontrarán en el bosque… en el templo del bosque, así que es mejor se apresuren o será demasiado tarde – su última acción fue señalar un túnel que estaba casi al lado en lo alto.

-¡Saria! – De repente, el joven héroe de ese tiempo había aparecido y tan rápido como pudo tomó el cuerpo de su querida amiga y lo estrujó contra él – ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sobre el rostro del joven, y luego volteo a un lado –Resiste…

Al ver a los dos, este se sorprendió al punto de quedarse inmóvil, no podía creerlo, ni un segundo.

-¡Vámonos! – Link tomó una mano de Zelda y corrió hacia donde les había indicado la pequeña.

-¿Eh? – La joven doncella corrió al lado de Link, este al ser brusco provocó que la princesa perdiese su coronilla. Esta volteó y el héroe de ese tiempo la miró, ambos se miraron curiosamente y no paraban de hacerlo, pero la inercia la hizo voltear a la realidad.

-El bosque es peligroso, puedo sentirlo. No se separe, princesa – comenta el muchacho y junto a ella cruzan el túnel.

* * *

 **Continuar** **á** …

Bueno, después de un largo lapso de tiempo se me vinieron ideas a la cabeza n.n espero que les haya gustado, seguiré escribiendo c:

Les prometo actualizar más seguido cuando tenga vacaciones ya que estoy en periodo de exámenes finales de semestre (Apenas entrare a 5to D: orgullosamente bien uwu) Nos leemos luego.


End file.
